return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Backslide
Special Moves Neutral B - I HATE THEM Dan expresses his anger towards the competition, loudly proclaiming that he hates whoever his opponent is. This sends out a shockwave that, should they hit their target, will mark the character as Dan's "rival." As Dan's rival, his attacks will do more damage to them. However, this also means Dan's speed is lowered and the opponent does more damage to him, in return. Hitting the same target again will just do normal damage. In free-for-all scenarios, you use the D-Pad to direct your target. This rivalry goes away after 15 seconds. Move Origin While this specific move originates from Dan's outburst screaming that he hates the Dover Boys, this move and its mechanic reflects on his role as a rival and arch-enemy of the titular boys. Side B - A Runabout! A stolen runabout will appear in front of Dan, and he'll charge the runabout by holding down Side B, with the charge able to be stored, a-la Samus' Charge Shot. An uncharged runabout isn't fast and won't do much damage. While riding your runabout, you can turn around and press Up B to jump off. If you hit opponents with the Side B, Dan will sometimes "steal" their vehicle, should any appear anywhere in their moveset. All this does is change Dan's Side B visually for the next 2 uses of it. Here's a list of vehicle moves that can be copied so far: * John's PogoHammer (Dash) * Edd's Go-Kart (Dash) * Stephen's Stolen Moped (Entrance) * Watt's Memory Horse (Side B) * Homestar's Goldfish (Up B) * Tom's Zanta Sleigh (Final Smash) * Dan's Runabout (Side B) * Psycho Dad's Lawnmower (Dash) Move Origin The Runabout scene is one of the most memorable in the short, in which the charge comes from Dan winding up the Runabout before riding off on it to kidnap Dora. The ability to "steal" vehicle moves comes from his infamous line where he screams loudly that he's about to steal a runabout without anyone else knowing. Up B - Smoker's Cloud In the air, Dan will ride upwards on a cloud of smoke, dragging along whoever gets hit by it. While riding on it, you can press B to get off. The cloud will still fly up, and stun whoever it hits instead of dragging them. If you press A on the cloud, you'll release a small cloud that says "HARK," which slowly floats upwards. Pressed Up B on the ground will just release the "HARK" cloud. Move Origin Smoker's Cloud comes from Dan's constant smoking. Every scene within the tavern involves him either surrounded by smoke or a smoke cloud lingering above him. He is even introduced behind a cloud of his own smoke, before he rises up and says "HARK", accompanied by smoke forming into the word. Down B - Driven to Drink A bartender will appear behind Dan while he repeatedly shotguns glasses of liquor. As long as you hold down B, he'll keep guzzling. You'll regain 1% of health per second while holding this. If a rival marked by your Neutral B is nearby (and on the same platform), this gets upped to 2% of health. If you don't limit your drinking, you'll get randomly drunk. While drunk, Dan's movement is slower and his movement can get randomly interrupted for the next 10 seconds. Each session of shots is available once ever 20 seconds. Move Origin Another infamous Dan scene involves him implying that he hates the Dover Boys so much they turned him to alcoholism, where he rushes to the bar and downs a bunch of shots, followed by hiccuping loudly when he retracted. Final Smash - ALONE AND UN-PRO-TECTED! A cutscene will play out in which Dan dons a disguise, looks through a book, and brings out two tire irons. He'll try and pry anybody in front of him out of the battlefield, and into a cabin. The inside of the cabin, with the opponent in it, is shown in the top left of the match. You have 10 seconds to bust down the cabin's door. If you don't, you'll get OHKO'd. If you can manage to get multiple people in the cabin, they can either work together to bust down the door, or they can leave each other to die. Of course, the FS requires at least one opponent to activate. Move Origin While the name originates from Dan's line when he discovered the Boys hiding under his pool table, this Final Smash is inspired by his scheme to kidnap Dora, starting with him changing his outfit and looking into a manual. Him flicking the opponent away is the same way he pried Dora off the tree she was counting on, and them being launched into the hunting lodge was the same fate that Dora was given. The opponents having to bust down the door is a referance to Dora banging on the door asking for help. KO Sounds * K.O. Sound 1: "HELP!" * K.O. Sound 2: "NO!" * Star KO: *Loud scream* Taunts * Up Taunt: "Drat them. Double drat them!" * Side Taunt: "Confound them...," with a screaming variant of "CONFOUND THEM!" * Down Taunt: Brings a picture out of dear Dora Standpipe. Victory Options * Victory Option 1: "...Then Dora must be alone and UN-PRO-TECTED!" * Victory Option 2: "Dear rich Dora Standpipe... how I love her! .....Father's money." * Victory Option 3: "NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW!" * Failure: *Fallen over, badly beaten up.* Trivia * Much like Matt's outro, Dan's outro has large amount of cameos of characters from other Lawls, including Frollo, Gaston, Tito Dick, Larry the Cucumber, Trip, Toon Guybrush, Demoman, AVGN, Hank Hill, Leonidas, Haruhi, Jaime Maussan, Van Darkholme and LA Beast. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Lawl Beatdown's Video Movesets Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Villain Category:YouTube Poop Category:American